


You Really Should Fix That Door

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OK THS IS BASICALLY DONT LIKE DONT READ AHA, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangulation, Stridercest - Freeform, Technically?, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, but it becomes consentual after dw, i dont specifically mention daves age but id say hes 16/17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: FOR STRIDERCEST WEEK 2017!!!Bro realizes Dave has been staying up way too late. He didn't realize why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE !! ive been inactive here for like EVER AHAH,, this is for stridercest week 2017! the prompt was just "your kink" so i took that and RAN with it

It was the middle of the night when Bro woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up on the couch he had made his bed and looking around, his heart hammering in his chest. The apartment was eerily quiet, the only sound was the blood pounding in his ears. He’d been having nightmares more often, dreams with meteors falling, dreams with black dogs and swords fights gone wrong, where he’d awaken with a gasp of pain and hands clenching around his abdomen. Every time he checked, nothing was there, but it felt so real, and it was beginning to make him nervous. There were many nights where he laid awake, staring at the ceiling in fear of falling back to sleep.

He sighed, rising and walking towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge, opening a drawer and peering inside. He pumped his fist, reaching in and grabbing a can of orange soda. He popped the can, taking a sip and sighing in relief as sugary goodness filled his mouth. Good old soda, he thought, leaning against the counter and chugging the can. He finished it in a few gulps, crushing the can in his hand and tossing it into the garbage can. He then turned, looking around and spotting the time displayed on the microwave. 3:29 am. He shook his head, carding his fingers through the soft blonde strands of hair that were hanging in his face. It’s way too early to be awake, he thought, and he turned, walking out of the kitchen.

Bro was about to be back to the comfort of his nice soft couch when he heard it. What sounded like a soft groan was coming from down the hall, from Dave’s room. He stopped and glanced down the hall, and sure enough, the light to the kid’s room was still on. He sighed, shaking his head. Dave had school tomorrow, and Bro knew he was going to be an absolute bitch to wake up in the morning. He snuck down the hall, preparing to give the kid a good yelling, when he heard another soft sigh from the other side of the door. He stopped dead, hand on the doorknob, about to push it open. The door was open just a crack, and without thinking, Bro leaned against the doorframe, peeking into the room. 

He saw Dave, reclined on his bed. His eyes roamed down the length of his body, and Bro nearly choked as he took a step back, his pulse hammering in his throat. Dave’s shirt was pushed up his chest, exposing his tits, and his jeans were pushed down around his knees, hand furiously rubbing in circles between his legs. He was biting down on his shirt, using the fabric to muffle his moaning. His hips were bucking up against his hand, and the soft whimpering coming from inside the room went straight to Bro’s cock, and it immediately stood to attention and strained against his boxers. He groaned into his hand, trying to stay silent as his eyes stayed trained on the man in the room. 

As he was watching, Dave’s hand came up, grabbing his tit and roughly massaging his nipple, pinching and twisting it between his fingers as his other hand was slipping into his hot little hole. It made a wet sound as he fingered himself that made Bro wild, and he felt especially dirty as his hand dove into his boxers, pulling out his cock and gasping. He knew this wasn’t right, he learned about consent along with everybody else, asking for permission, yadda yadda, but the kid was so god damn hot and it was way, way too early in the morning for his moral compass to be functioning properly. Anytime before 6 am, he thought solely with his smaller head. 

Bro held his dick in his hand, pumping along the length of his cock in time to Dave’s hand. He could see that Dave was beginning to get close, his thighs twitching, and he leaned against the doorframe, thrusting into his hand and panting into his elbow to muffle the sounds of his pleasure as he neared his own climax. He could hear Dave’s moaning getting louder, his tits bouncing as both his hands worked on himself. Dave’s back arched, and he could see his legs trembling violently, soft moans coming from the man as he came. Bro inhaled harshly, rubbing his thumb across the tip of his cock as the pleasure pooling in his gut exploded and he came, cum coating the wall in front of him and his hand, sticking to the leather of his glove. 

As he was coming back to his senses he heard Dave shift, and his feet hit the ground. Bro froze, swearing under his breath. He tucked his softening dick back into his boxers, wiping the cum from the wall and flash-stepping away, into the kitchen. He heard the light in the bathroom switch on and the water run, and he listened intently, until he heard the sounds of footsteps receding back to his room. When he heard the lights switch off, Bro relaxed, letting out the breath he had been holding and swearing under his breath as he stared at the drying spunk splattered across his leather gloves. 

“Fuck,” He whispered as he turned on the kitchen sink faucet, washing the dried jizz from his hands. He snuck back into the living room, returning to his couch and cautiously laying down. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep within minutes. 

\- 

A few uneventful days had passed before Bro once again woke up in a cold sweat, terror pulsing through his veins and blonde hair plastered to his forehead. He rolled off of the couch, stretching and looking around. He couldn’t actually remember what the nightmare was about, but anything that made him wake up in absolute terror was probably best not remembered anyways. 

He stood, once again finding himself walking into the kitchen. This time, however, he opted for a cold glass of water, sighing as the cold liquid ran down his throat. He sighed, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. It was 1 am, according to the neon green light of the microwave, and he really shouldn’t be awake right now. On his way back to the living room, he suddenly thought of Dave. He decided that, given the events of the other night, he should make sure the kid is actually in bed this time. He was an absolute brat the next morning, sleep deprived and pissy, and the fact that Bro couldn’t look him in the eye didn’t make it any easier. Yes, he should definitely tell him to hit the sack. 

Of course the light was on as he walked down the hall, taking care to avoid the creaking spots and stay silent. If it turned out that Dave was doing the same thing that he was last night, Bro would just turn around and let him be. Give him privacy. Let him take care of business. No more creeping around and being a general weirdo. 

That was the plan, anyways. Of course, nothing ever goes according to plan in the Strider household. 

The moment he got close enough to see into the room, he could tell that the door was just barely open, just barely cracked. He knew Dave’s door didn’t latch properly, and had a tendency to open at random times. He had been meaning to fix that, really, he just had never got around to it, seeing as he spent most of his spare time being an extremely successful entrepreneur in the weird puppet sex business. Perhaps he would end up fixing his door soon. Yeah, he should definitely do that, he decided as he approached the open door, and against his better judgement, he peeked in.

It was just his luck that Dave was doing the same thing he had been previously, hand in his pants, furiously jerking himself off. The logical part of Bro’s brain screamed at him, told him to turn around and leave like he said he would. That he was being disgusting for creeping in on his brother, that he should respect his personal space and let him jack off in peace. The rest of his brain told him to shut it. 

Which is what he did, choosing rather to not think about what he was doing and just enjoy the feeling of rubbing his cock through the thin material of his boxers, eyes darting up to watch Dave. It looked like he had some sort of toy, and he was thrusting it into himself vigorously, his other hand rubbing circles into his clit. He definitely seemed to be enjoying himself, from the way he was writhing in his sheets, his t-shirt shoved into his mouth to silence his whimpering. Bro inhaled sharply, rubbing the head of his cock through his boxers. Fuck, he wanted to storm in there and fuck that boy properly, take that shirt out of his mouth and let him moan all he wants. 

The asshole part of his brain protested weakly against the thought, but it was silenced pretty easily by the wave of pleasure that washed over him as he spit into and slipped his hand down his shorts, wetting his cock and sliding his hand along it easily. He reached down, rolling his balls around in his hand and grinding his cock into his palm. He huffed silently, his hips bucking into his hand as he took his length back into his hand and tried to match Dave’s quick pace. Bro could tell he was close to cumming, and the thought made him speed up, watching Dave’s boobs bounce as his hips bucked on the toy that was in him. He was so sexy and it was driving Bro wild, and his legs spasmed as his cock exploded, nearly dropping him onto the floor as he coated the inside of his boxers in cum. Dave came moments later, throwing his head back and hitting the headboard with a thunk as his hips bucked on the toy that was in him. 

He stayed against the door for a moment to catch his breath, and he watched Dave slowly pull the toy out of his pussy with a slick sound. Bro looked at the thick dildo that he held in his hand, impressed, watching it glisten with wetness as Dave took it and wiped it with a towel, tucking it underneath his mattress. Bro turned, and went to walk away, only to realize that he just dirtied his boxers, and he could feel cum drying against his hips. Fucking nasty.

-

The very next night, Bro found himself sitting up and gasping for air, moments ago caught in a nightmare of a great black dog, its jaw clamped firmly around his throat. His hands came up shakily and patted his neck, and he breathed in a sigh of relief to find himself all in one piece, with no holes piercing into his jugular. 

He stood, groggily walking past the kitchen and glancing at the clock. 2 am exactly. Fantastic. He shook his head, and made his way into the bathroom, flicking on the light and turning on the faucet, splashing ice cold water onto his face. He stared down his reflection, his own bright orange eyes watching him judgingly. He shook his head, grabbing a towel and wiping his face. His eyes wandered, catching a glimpse of a light down the hall. He cursed, but didn’t even try to convince himself not to this time, instead turning off the light in the bathroom and silently padding down the hall towards Dave’s room.

He did not, in fact, get around to fixing his door, and it was again slightly ajar, Bro once again leaned against the doorframe, peeking into the room against his better judgement. He saw Dave on his bed, once again with his hand in his pants. Did this kid ever do anything but jack off?

His brain was telling him to turn around, that watching his younger brother jerk off was wrong, but Little Bro was Awake and Quite happy to stay right here and watch, Thank you very much, and silenced all logic very quickly. And of course, he tended to go into situations cock first, brain later, so while the logical part of him was screaming, his feet stayed firmly put, and he watched the younger man feel himself up. His tits were squashed together, looking big and soft and Bro suddenly wanted to bury his face in them. He then very firmly berated himself, because he is in fact Not allowed to motorboat his little brother’s tits. No Siree. 

He busied himself by fumbling with his boxers, shoving them down and letting his cock flop out. It was at half mast just from the thought of watching Dave again. Fuck, he was a pervert. At the sight of him again, it grew harder, rising and bumping against his stomach. His fingers ran along the length, brushing against the metal bars going through the underside. He had gotten a Ladder when he was first in his teens, and he never regretted it for one moment. His thumb ran along the barbells, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. His eyes flicked up to watch the man laying in the bed as his hand slipped into his pants, and Dave’s head fell back as his fingers slipped into him. Bro was slightly disappointed that he couldn’t see the action, or Dave’s hot little pussy, but the faces he made as he touched himself were pure gold, and he loved it. 

“So fuckin’ hot,” he whispered to himself as he watched, thrusting into his hand, using his precum as lube and mimicking Dave’s pace. Despite trying to stay quiet, accidentally groaned deep in his throat. Dave stopped dead, whipping his hand out of his pants and turning, looking towards the door. His bright red eyes were wide, and Bro cursed mentally, taking a step back to avoid being seen. Dave swung his feet over to the side of his bed, and stood, slowly making his way towards his door. Bro pulled his boxers up, and flash-stepped away, moving as quickly and silently as possible back to his couch, hopping on and pulling a blanket over him. He heard the creak of Dave’s door open, and soft footsteps padding down the hall. Bro cursed under his breath, closing his eyes and breathing deeply in an attempt to fake sleep. He heard Dave’s footsteps approaching, and they stopped a few feet from him. He felt eyes watching him, and imagined Dave’s bright red irises staring at him with that piercing glare. He kept his eyes closed until the footsteps finally receded, and the door to Dave’s room closed quietly. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Bro said once the apartment had once again fallen silent, kicking the blanket off of him and glancing down at his cock, which hadn’t gone soft at all during the entire ordeal. He knew from experience that a hardon like that wouldn’t disappear on its own, and with a sigh he reached into the cushions of the couch, digging around and pulling out a bright orange fleshlight. He positioned it above him, and pushed his hips up, slipping his cock into it with a groan. He flipped over onto his stomach, his hips thrusting as he fucked the toy fast and hard, eyes screwed shut. Fortunately, he wasn’t far off, and he came while imagining he was buried balls deep into his little brother, staring into those piercing red eyes. 

He pulled out, groaning as his softening cock slipped from the silicone toy and flopped against his leg. Pulling his blanket up around his waist, he yawned, stretching and closing his eyes. He fell asleep quickly, thinking that perhaps he may have a little bit of a problem. 

\- 

He definitely had a problem, he thought as he snuck towards Dave’s door for the fourth time, his cock already twitching with interest. The excitement of nearly getting caught had left him rock solid, and while Dave was away at school Bro jacked off multiple times to the thought of Dave walking in and seeing him, cock all hard and ready for his hot little bro. Now, he found himself sneaking past the kitchen once again, glancing at the time to confirm it was late, later than he should even be awake. He snuck slowly down the hall, noticing that Dave’s door was open slightly more than previous nights. Bro thought about turning back, taking a cold shower and going back to sleep, but the stupid, insistent part of him made him continue forward. He was never one to give up easily.

He stopped a few inches away from the door, leaning against the frame and glancing in. He saw Dave and he nearly bust a nut right there at the sight of him. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, in the direction of the door, as though he knew Bro was coming and was waiting for him. His pants were down around his ankles and his legs were spread wide, his cute pink little pussy shaved and on full display, nestled between his nice, thick thighs. Bro was hit with an urge to leave bites all over his inner thighs, and bit his lip to stop himself from making any sounds. He decided to not waste time fucking around, and he fumbled with his boxers, shoving them down hastily and taking his cock into his hand. He chewed on his lip, watching in rapt interest as Dave, his face bright red, began massaging his little clit, closing his eyes and sighing. He seemed to be a little bit more loud than he had been previously, letting out a soft whimper as his finger slipped down into his pussy. It was like he was giving Bro his own private show, and fuck if he wasn’t loving every second of it.

Dave’s face matched his eyes as he fingered himself, his cheeks a vibrant red as he grinded against his fingers and tossed his head back, letting out a long, low pitched whine. Bro groaned, his cock twitching eagerly and his hips bucking against his hand as he imagined his cock parting his pretty little lips and staring into those bright red beauties as he fucked his lil bro senseless. Imagining how Dave would feel around him, the way he would squeeze Bro’s cock and moan and beg for him pushed him over the edge. He bit his arm as he came so hard he saw white, thick lines of cum coating the wall in front of him as he groaned. His eyes were trained on Dave, and his low groan seemed to encourage him, his fingers slipping down and spreading his lips wide as his other hand was jerking his lil clit off, and it was the hottest damn thing Bro had ever laid eyes on. 

The reality of the situation hit Bro like a freight train. He was 6 feet away from Dave, who put himself on display for him, wantonly jerking himself off. Bro could push the door open, walk inside and fuck him so hard he wouldn’t even remember his own name. He could, and he was so close to doing it. But he didn’t. Instead he watched Dave, watched him run his hands along his body, watched his fingers spread him wide open, and watched him writhe as he came, pussy clenching hard around his fingers as his back arched and toes curled. When he saw Dave stand, he slipped away, flash stepping back to his couch and lying down, staring up at the ceiling. Even long after he heard the click of Dave’s light go out, he stared up at the discoloured, textured ceiling. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” He wondered out loud, shaking his head and closing his eyes. 

\- 

There must have been something wrong with him. There’s no other reason that Bro would be sneaking through the kitchen at 12:49 am, bypassing the last can of orange soda that was waiting for him in the fridge in favour of sneaking down towards Dave. No other reason that Bro would be so obsessed with watching his little brother cum, no other reason that he woke up from a dream with Dave’s hot little mouth around his cock, tongue running along the steel bars on the underside of his cock. No, there just must be something severely wrong with him. 

Dave’s door was open even wider tonight, a considerable gap between the frame and the faulty door. Somehow, Bro felt that the wide open door wasn’t just caused by a faulty latch. He glanced into the room, and was confused at first, because he couldn’t see Dave on his bed. He looked around as best as he could without flat out sticking his head inside of the room, but Dave was nowhere to be found. He heard the floorboard in the room creak, and he stopped, standing dead still and waiting. 

Dave walked past the door a moment later, walking up to his bed and climbing on. Bro noticed that he was carrying something in his hand, but he didn’t quite know what it was until he heard the snap of a bottle lid. Dave turned to face the door, kneeling with his legs spread wide. Bro saw that one of his fingers was glistening, and he groaned, already knowing what Dave was going to do. 

Sure enough, his hand travelled down, past his little pussy and brushing gently against his ass. He saw the nervousness on Dave’s face as he slowly pressed in, finger breaching his tight little hole and making Bro groan. He didn’t muffle any sounds, but Dave didn’t seem to care, continuing to slowly work a finger into his ass. Bro grabbed his cock, beginning to jerk his length haphazardly, refusing to remove his focus from Dave. He saw him clench around his finger, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he slowly pumped his finger out and back in, moving tantalizingly slow. He was most definitely putting on a show for Bro, and it was driving him fucking crazy. 

He heard the snap of the bottle again, and saw Dave pouring a generous amount of lube over a second finger, before lowering his hand and pressing gently against his ass with the second finger. He watched as Dave slowly worked the other finger in, moving the digit slowly in and out, before sticking both fingers in, letting out a loud, low moan as he sunk down on the two slicked up digits. Bro’s cock twitched needily, and he let out a responding groan, slowly pulling on his cock as he watched Dave open himself up, scissoring himself open with a small whimper. 

Suddenly, Dave stood, and Bro took a step back, worried he was going to come towards the door, but he didn’t, instead turning around and reaching in under his mattress. He pulled out the same toy that Bro saw him on a few days ago, a thick, floppy silicone cock. Dave took it, and kneeled back on his bed, taking the bottle of lube and squirting it generously onto the head of the cock. Bro shuddered in anticipation for what Dave was about to do, biting down on his lip as he rubbed the lube slowly along the length of the dildo, and Bro swore that he was staring right at him as he did it. Fuck, he probably was staring at him, and the thought made Bro somehow even harder, a vein along the side pulsing with the need to cum. 

No matter what Bro told himself, he was not prepared to see Dave sink down on a cock, not even close. He watched as he slowly positioned it below his hole, holding it still as he grinded it against him, and the soft hiss that he let out when the thick head of the silicone cock finally breached him, slowly sinking inside of him. Fuck, it was hot, it was so hot to see Dave sink down to the base, the way his eyes were scrunched together in focus as he let himself adjust, it was absolutely fucking beautiful, and Bro began to pump his cock in earnest, smearing precome all over the tip and using it as lube to go even harder.

Dave finally had began to lift up on the toy cock, his ass stretched wide around the thick shaft as he began riding it, moving his hips up and down on it in a perfect rhythm that Bro mimicked. Oh god, he wanted to be in there, he wanted to bury his cock in his little bro’s gorgeous ass, fuck him so hard he has to limp to the bus stop in the morning, leave hickeys all along his gorgeous neck and pillowy tits, he wanted to mark him as his and let everybody know who that boy in there belonged to, and Bro came, his cock spurting so far a thick rope of cum landed through the threshold of the door and on Dave’s floor. Bro froze, and Dave stopped, his eyes landing on the line of cum on his floor. They were both completely still for a moment, and both of them stared at each other, Dave’s eyes trained on his silhouette in the door. Finally, Dave spoke first. 

“Jesus christ, will you get in here and fuck me already?” He asked, annoyed, glaring at Bro. Bro heard it for what it was, however, a formal invitation to come in and destroy his hot little ass, and he didn’t waste a second. He pushed the door open, and stepped through the doorway into his room, striding right up to the bed and pushing Dave back. He grunted as he fell back, propping himself up on his elbows and watching as Bro climbed onto the bed next to him, immediately swooping down and pulling Dave into a rough, lustfilled kiss. He wasted no time running his tongue along his lip, feeling Dave’s lips part against his and slipping his tongue inside, greedily tasting him. His tongue tentatively ran along Bro’s, and Bro groaned, his hand coming up and fisting in Dave’s hair. 

His other hand slowly ran down Dave’s body, grabbing his tits as they swapped spit hungrily and moving on down, his strong confident fingers brushing against his clit and running along his slit, making Dave moan hotly into his mouth. He was absolutely sopping wet, and Bro slipped his finger in, rubbing the soft walls of Dave’s pussy. He could feel the dildo, still in his ass, and he got an idea. 

He broke away from Dave’s hot mouth, smirking when the younger man let out a whimper at the loss of his tongue. He reached down, grabbing the base of the cock that was currently in him and pulling, slowly pulling the length out. Dave let out a soft moan as it slipped out of him, and Bro grinned, nibbling on Dave’s earlobe and whispering, 

“A little needy, aren’t we?” 

“Fuck off,” was the reply he received, along with a glare, but he could see the lust in Dave’s eyes, and he just grinned, grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor. He gave the length of the silicone cock a quick wipe, and took it, positioning it against Dave’s sopping wet pussy, grinning at him as he pressed it to his opening. 

“When i said, ‘come in here and fuck me,’ i actually meant for you to use your cock,” Dave said, quirking an eyebrow at Bro. He chuckled, shaking his head and leaning in, catching Dave’s lips in another kiss. 

“Just you wait,” He whispered into his mouth, sucking on his lip as he pushed the toy into him, past his lips and in all the way to the base. Dave whimpered, his head lolling back, exposing the soft flesh of his neck. Bro grinned, latching onto his neck and sucking a hickey onto his skin as he pumped the silicone cock into him a few times, getting him nice and loose. Dave sighed, whimpering softly every time Bro pushed the toy back into him. 

“Ready?” He asked, and Dave opened his eyes, looking at him. 

“For what?”

“For the main attraction,” Bro replied, grabbing the previously discarded bottle of lube and popping the cap, pouring some onto his cock, which he had felt was being very ignored up until this point. He spread the lube along his length with his hand, collecting some onto his fingers and prodding at Dave’s cute little ass. 

“Wait, you’re going to-” Dave realized what he had in plan, and his eyes widened. Bro just grinned in response, slipping his fingers into his little brother’s ass and stretching his second hole nice and wide for him. 

“Do you think you can handle it?” Bro taunted, grinning and taking his cock, lining it up with his hole and grinding against him. 

Dave responded by pulling him down by the neck into another heated kiss, and while Bro was distracted, impaling himself upon his cock and sinking down to the base in one long slide. Bro’s breath caught in his throat, and he swore, barely stopping himself from bucking up into his ass, instead giving him time to adjust. 

It didn’t take long for him to adjust, and he wiggled soon, indicating that he was ready for the fucking of his life. Bro grinned, lifting his hips up and leaning over Dave, his legs propped up over Bro’s shoulders. Bro slowly pulled out, going as slow as he could, teasing Dave before snapping his hips forward and burying his full length back into the warmth of his ass. Dave cried out, his back arching and a moan escaping his throat as Bro set up a punishing pace. Dave began to moan loudly every time he sunk his cock back in, and Bro leaned in, catching his lips quickly before raising his hand and pressing it against Dave’s throat. His eyes widened, and he groaned, letting out a soft gasp for air. Bro released his neck momentarily to allow him to breathe before tightening his grip around his throat again, leaning forward and muttering into his ear. 

“Fuck, Dave, you’re such a cock hungry whore,” he said, his hips slamming repeatedly against Dave’s ass. “I bet you fucking love being full of cock, don’t you? Don’t you love having two cocks fill your whore holes to the brim?” He grinned as he saw Dave nod enthusiastically, his back arching as Bro whispered to him, moaning between strangled breaths as he was pounded. “I bet you’ve been wanting to be fucked like this for a long time, haven’t you? You wanted your big brother’s hard cock ripping your ass open?”

He let go of Dave’s neck, and he gasped for air, nodding enthusiastically as he whimpered. “Fuck yes, fuck, YES, I want your cock, pound me and fill me up, Bro plea-” 

Bro’s hand clamped down around his neck again, cutting him off as he begged. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk, you’re going to be fucking ruined,” He whispered, Biting down on Dave’s shoulder as he felt his orgasm pooling in his gut, relishing in the whimper that the bite brought out. He released Dave’s neck in favour of vigorously rubbing his clit, and he was rewarded when Dave literally screamed out in climax, his head snapping back and legs wrapping around Bro in a vice grip as he moaned below him, thighs shaking. His ass squeezed hard around Bro’s cock and pushed him over the edge, thrusting in and cumming so hard he actually passed out for a moment.

When he opened his eyes again, Dave was laying beneath him, panting heavily and staring at him. Bro pushed himself up, his slowly softening cock pulling out of Dave. He winced, and Bro laughed as he wiggled uncomfortably, suddenly aware of the jizz threatening to leak out of his ass. The dildo had already slipped out of him, and it lay discarded on the bed. Bro picked it up, tossing it over on the floor and rolling over, grabbing Dave in his arms and pulling him close. Dave cursed as cum leaked from his hole, his face going red as he blushed profusely. Bro just laughed, running his fingers through Dave’s hair. 

“You did amazing,” Bro whispered into Dave’s ear, grinning as his face got somehow even redder. “Don’t worry about the spunk, we can shower tomorrow, yeah?”

“Does that mean i get to stay home from school tomorrow?” Dave asked, and Bro just snorted.

“Alright, as long as i can do that to you again.”

“Deal.” Dave said, yawning and curling up in his arms, and both of them fell asleep within moments.


End file.
